Unsettled-Settled
by Scaranpannoir
Summary: Thomas has been abused since he was little, yet little did he know what violence since childhood would do to poor little him. Mean while Metias was just way too busy minding his own little sister and her boyfriend, Day. Set in an Omega verse AU and (uhh) this time AU. Or something. Warning: it's a MetxThomas fic and in the sidelines are our favorite characters; DayxJune
1. Warning

_**A/N**_

 _ **Warning! This fic contains many dark themes, hence the MA rating. And it's also a boyxboy being MetiasxThomas, if you haven't noticed, so I suggest you to get away from this fic if that's not exactly your cup of tea.**_

 _ **There are some things I also need to explain here;**_

 _ **First, this is an Omega verse or A/B/O verse, or whatever you call it. Here, the norm for an Omega to get a heat is three to five days tops, and each occurs once every two months. So don't expect stuff like lots and lots and lots of smut way too constantly.**_

 _ **Second, the "Republic" and "Colonies" here are, well, school groups, Republics being kids from richer families, and Colonies being from poorer families. I do not intend to poke into real life stuff (like how my underclassman told/huffed me that countries with Republic ideologies are better off than Colonial countries, which I think is not true because how a country fares depends on how the leader leads the country.)**_

 _ **Third, I'll be using a disorder, which I'd call the Aneh disorder (Aneh means weird in my mother tongue and I'm particularly bad at names so I'll do this). This disorder affects Alphas and Omegas alike, although more severe in an Omega's situation.**_

 _ **This disorder happens when an Alpha doesn't really get all hot and stuff when facing an in-heat Omega. And towards Omegas, this disorder happens when they don't get heats since they reach adulthood. I'd say that it sort of affects our Androgens… Like AIS? Something like that only… It's to the more primal level.**_

 _ **Symptoms are that they can control their hormones (or pheromones… I can't differ between the two) since a very early age. It usually happens due to too much pressure, abusive living conditions, and depression since a young age.**_

 _ **In this fic, Betas… are common. More common than Alphas and Omegas. And Alpha female might be rare, though. Yet, Omega males are the rarest of them all. The setting will be… Sometime in the present.**_

 _ **It'll mostly be from Thomas' POV or 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person POV, depending on the situation. There might be Day's POV or June's POV, but I don't know. I do intend to have this a bit long, like 40 chapters or so… But I'm still planning. Don't get your hopes up, people! ;)**_

 _ **So, as I was saying, I will try to get this all romantic and fluff and angst and… Huh. Whatever you call it. But once again, don't get your hopes up, because it dark themed. Now, how about we start the story?**_

 _ **\- Story Start -**_


	2. Mission

_**A/N**_

 _ **The A/N in the last chapter (?) explained everything!**_

Thomas

Watching your crush watch his little sister watch her boyfriend was sort of cute, I guess. That's exactly what Metias was doing, watching his little sister watch her boyfriend, Daniel, do whatever sport they were doing outside.

That sounded confusing. I quietly chuckled at myself because of that thought alone. I mean, really, Metias— _the_ Metias—having a sister complex was just… breathtaking. Even Chairman Jameson was surprised when she knew.

We were what people call the 'perfect pair', but I don't think so. Sure, I was the perfect model student, and he was the perfect guy around (great scores, all ladies alike falling for him, awesome fighting skills and reflexes) but we weren't the 'perfect pair'. We were just childhood friends, that's all.

The fact that I have a crush on him won't ever come to light.

The teacher sighed and called upon him, "Mr. Iparis."

Metias' surprised face was priceless, mostly because no one—and I mean NO ONE—had ever caught him off-guard. Well, probably except for me. I've been with him since childhood, after all.

He was then called up front to do a calculus problem. I knew the answer, and he also knew. We did review this particular problem last night at his house while tutoring his little sister, the 'Prodigy', everyone knew her by. And her boyfriend, for being able to get her heart and stay loyal to her, the 'Legend'.

After getting scolded, Metias pouted and walked back to his chair, right beside mine, and sulked. "I missed June Bug getting her winning goal," he said, still sulking. "You can just see her later at the match, you know?" I said, trying to cheer him up.

"But she won't notice me!" he whined and I laughed. "She'll watch her boyfriend, now, huh?" I said jokingly. He smiled and nudged me on the shoulder, saying, "How 'bout I sub for her boyfriend?"

We laughed and got another scolding from the teacher.

* * *

I didn't want to go home. But just like any other good children around, I have to. Thank fully, my 'parents' weren't home when I came in. I dropped my bag in my room and went over my studies once more, determined to impress Metias with my perfect scores yet again.

That's when I heard the door close and shouts come from below. I shouldn't see them at the moment, so I went ahead and locked my bedroom door, and turned off the lights. They'd always leave me alone if my room was dark.

I turned on the study light and went on studying.

A few hours after that, the fight still went on, and I ignored it until my dad pounded on my door, demanding me to open up. Hearing that he's in a worse mood than yesterday, I quickly changed my clothes into one I wouldn't ever wear in front of Metias and opened the door, receiving a hit on my forehead.

' _It's gonna leave a bruise tomorrow, I'm sure… I hope I have enough concealers, though,'_ I thought grimly as my dad yanked me downstairs. "WHAT DO YOU SAY ABOUT THIS, HUH?!" he shouted, right in my ear. He then pointed out the flaws I had, starting from the bruise he made earlier (saying, "What's with this bruise?! You've been getting into fights again, haven't you?!"), to the blood-stained clothes that I wore.

The blood won't go away, no matter how much I washed it. I couldn't complain, though. It's my 'punching bag' outfit. After dad had had a good beating out of me, it was mom's turn, blaming me for getting beat up and getting her into trouble with dad before she stalked off upstairs, getting into their shared bedroom.

I always wondered why they'd still sleep in the same bedroom if they hated each other. Dad was a very temperamental Alpha, while my mom is just… sort of the same. A temperamental Alpha. It was rare that an Alpha marries and Alpha.

I mean, having two dominants in the same house was disastrous. Not to mention that I don't even know what me genealogy was. Probably a Beta, but I was too busy to ever check and make sure. I nodded as I concluded myself a Beta.

I slipped off my 'punching bag' outfit before taking a bath, tending to my injuries after. With a cold pack on my forehead, I continued my study.

* * *

"Whoa…" Metias said, coming over to me when we met on our way to school. His hand touched my forehead and I didn't flinch, as much as I wanted to. "What happened?" he asked worriedly. I love it when he's worried about me, but I can't go ahead and let him worry over me.

Dad did say that I won't be a man unless I face my own problems alone. He was saner then.

"I hit my head against the door yesterday. An honest accident," I shrugged. He narrowed his eyes, clearly not believing my lie. "A door wouldn't make that kind of impression," he stated. I have seen the bruise last night, and I understood his concern.

I smiled and shrugged him off. "It depends on what kind of door that I hit." He knew that I didn't want to talk about it, so he sighed and followed me into our class. Just one more year left, and I'll be out of that god forsaken house.

"If you say so," he said gently, his eyes shone an emotion I couldn't decipher. It was natural for him to worry, after all. "So, what happened to June yesterday?" I asked, remembering that she had been carried back to his house by her boyfriend.

He sighed. "My June Bug sprained her leg yesterday, and Day's friend… What was her name… Well, the healer girl healed her as best as she could and told her to rest up for a few days. Good thing the match is a few weeks away, so she won't miss it…"

I took a mental note to see her after school. We then talked about homework and discussed it together until homeroom started.

* * *

"It looks pretty good," I said, examining her leg. She nodded solemnly. "Cheer up, June!" Day said with a beaming smile, which elicited a smile from her. I smiled as I watch the two lovebirds comforted each other on the living room sofa.

"You're feeling better now, yeah?" he said, letting June cuddle up against him and pout. "I do feel better, but I still don't like it."

"Yeah? How 'bout your bro sub for you this next match?" Day said jokingly. "Daniel…" she said menacingly before attacking him with her pokes. Day ended up laughing non stop from her attacks and she also laughed. I was jealous, I admit.

Metias and I would never be like that. They were so open to each other. On the contrary, I held way more secrets up my sleeve than I could ever count while Metias would tell me all about his secrets. Suddenly, Metias' arms wrap around my shoulder and I could feel him inhale my scent gland deeply, making me shudder.

"Will you stop that?!" I said, embarrassed. "Hmm-mm… I'm jealous of Day…" he mumbled, and I couldn't help but mind his breath that tickled my skin. I was silent for a while, many thoughts running through my head at once, making me dizzy.

"I need to get back," I said finally, thankful that my poker face was still intact. Any more of that, and I'll be begging for him. Plus, it's almost time when my 'parents' would come home and start shouting again. I'd be thankful if they would just ignore me like in those days where I was lucky enough to get only a few bruises.

Or when I get locked up in my room and starve for a few days. That was when I was smaller, and Metias and his family, before his parents died, had went on a trip for the whole holiday. I had nowhere to go, and so I stayed at home.

I came back with a take-out for dinner in hand and went to my room to eat. Mom and dad never bothered to make food, so why should I? Like always, I started my night with studying. Study, study, study. At first, my 'parents' had pushed me to study to the brink of death.

Again, that was when they were saner.

I didn't want to, but if I did study, at least mom and dad wouldn't give me a beating. But when I saw how impressed Metias was at my perfect score, I just wanted to do it even more, even if it were just to see his impressed face.

Then, my 'parents' wanted to have grandkids. I was barely in middle school then, and had never thought about mating and bonding with anyone. Heck, I didn't even know my genealogy. My dad blamed me for not having a girlfriend, and my mom blamed me for not being an Omega who could have kids.

Then, things got worse from there. My mom went out even more, and my dad speculated that she was cheating on him, and they both got into a fight. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't even let me. The clothes I had on that day became my first 'punching bag' outfit.

Now they'd get angry at me for not doing what they wanted. Not cleaning the house, getting back too late, not studying at night, not brushing my hair, not, not, not. I sighed and put the disposable box to put into the trash bin later.

That night, thankfully, my parents didn't come home. At least, I was spared one night of beating.

* * *

"Thomas," Jameson said, her eyes cold as usual. She sat in her chair, on her table a plate with the writings; 'Chairman Jameson'. I kept my poker face intact. It always helped to have a poker face when facing a scary person, and she's one of them

"I need you to do something for me," she said, and I nodded. This was how I still get to stay in school without my parents paying the fees; work for Chairman Jameson. It could be anything, from stalking someone to stealing something.

I don't mind, as long as I stay by Metias' side, I'd do anything.

"I want you to get me something from one the Colonies kids," she said, snapping me out of my reverie. "What is it?" I asked. "You know the one named Day? The Legend?" she asked back. I nodded.

"I need you to a box that he has, hidden somewhere in his room."

"What's in that box?"

"A small ring… which can destroy this whole school." I let out a confused look. "How can a ring destroy the school?"

"It his proposal ring for June. If he proposes to her… then this whole school, seeing its Republic-Colonies separation, could fall into ruins by the mixing," she said, sounding grim. I nodded, because I knew what it would cause.

The poor and the rich had always been fighting since who knows when and started from who knows who. Having June and Day become lovers had caused a bit of an uproar, but it never affected them. Rather, it made their love even stronger.

I truly envy them because of their bond. Even without them bonding, they would have this strong and invisible bond between each other. And no one will be able to break it. Day was an Alpha, and June was a Beta, as far as I know.

Even though June would never satisfy his desires like how an Omega would, I doubt that that would even waver their feelings for each other.

But Day sure is fast, already preparing to ask for June's hand in marriage in Middle School… He really plans far ahead, huh?

I sighed once I was out of her office and walked down the halls. I needed to start planning on how to get to Day's house and not get people suspicious over me. That wouldn't help at all.

"Thomas!" I heard Metias call and turned around to find him running towards me. "Why the long face, man?" he asked with a smile. "It's Jameson again," I sighed and he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Cheer up. At least you'll be graduating in one year," he said. _Oh, it's not just Jameson, Met,_ I chuckled inside. "You don't know how happy knowing that makes me."

Suddenly, Metias beamed, and I could feel the air shift, making me feel happy also. It was times like these when I truly realize how much I am in love with him. It was awkward for a moment, with me shifting uncomfortably and him fidgeting.

Really, his happiness is just _that_ contagious. "Let's just get back to class," I said and off we went.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **A new mission! Yeay! I remember my friend talking about Transformers and stuff, and she read this one fic that had a bot called Mission. No, I don't know which fic it is, but from her way of talking about it, I guess it's cute… sort of?**_

 _ **So, how did you like that first chapter? ;)**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	3. Bones

_**A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys! Welcome to the second chapter of… Unsettled-Settled~ did I forget the disclaimer thingy? 'Cuz I honestly don't really do it cuz, face it. If it were mine, then it would definitely be a 100% MetxThomas instead of JunexDay. Not that I don't support them though. I still do think that they're a very cute couple.**_

 _ **Oh, and did I say that Day and June are minors here? Oh, right, I did. They're in middle school, for god's sake… Oh well. The average age for middle schoolers here in my country is 12~15. How 'bout we make them 15? Fair's fair, I guess.**_

 _ **On to the story~**_

Day

I make my way to my house as usual, although I can still feel eyes on my back. It's been a few days since it's started, but since I'm not too interested in knowing much, I let them stalk me. But June sure doesn't look too comfortable.

She keeps glancing over her shoulder, just to make sure that there's really no one. "Daniel," she says. I hum in response, loving the way she calls me. Only my family calls me that. And June. Others call me Day. "There's someone over there," she says.

"I know," I say and let out some of my comforting pheromones. I see her tension seeping away, although her weariness is still there. I sigh. "How about we confront them, yeah?" I say, already turning around and suppressing my anger pheromones.

"No, don't," June says, grabbing my hand. "They might want something from you," she says and I realize that she does have a point. I always feel that the stalking would only last until a certain hour; 5 PM, before it stops completely.

"How about we lead them to your house first? Maybe they're seeking help," June says, letting out her calming pheromones which I know is one of her built-in abilities as an Omega. Not many know about her genealogy, though.

Probably brother Metias, but that's it. I swore on the day we became a couple that I would never tell anyone about it. We'd bonded then, but we haven't officially said it to the whole world, mostly because we're minors.

Stupid minor restrictions.

Brother Metias and Mom already knew, and possibly that Thomas guy, but you can never be too sure. "I'm home," I say, hugging my Mom and my brothers before ushering June into my room. "So we just sit here and wait?" I ask.

June nods and sits all prim and proper, like the elite she'd been taught to be. I don't really like it, but that's how the elites work, I guess, and I have to accept it. Especially considering that she's my mate already.

She seems to sense me thoughts, because she suddenly gets up with a frown and then sits in my lap, snuggling into my chest. Thinking that she's doing this with her own will thrills me, and I place a hand on her back.

She purrs contentedly.

"Daniel!" Mom calls, and our attention is drawn. "Yeah, mom?"

"Someone's here to see you!" she says and we look at each other before actually getting up and greeting the 'guest' outside. "Thomas?!" June says and runs up to him. "Don't tell me Metias made you follow us?"

She looks fierce, with her arms crossing her chest and her pout mixing with her anger. The angry pheromones she let out indicates just how angry she is. Thomas doesn't flinch or look away, instead he lets out powerful soothing pheromones that affects even me, let alone June.

"Sorry, June," he says, looking at me. "I need to talk to Day."

"Nuh-uh. Unless you tell me who sent you first."

His growl is enough to make her shy away. It's not the angry kind of growl, but the one that tells you 'This is urgent, and I don't want to waste time with you. No offense.'

I nod anyways. "Come on in," I invite him. He narrows his eyes and adds, "In private."

I raise an eyebrow and gestures him to follow me into my room. "Sorry, June," I hear him say apologetically. Locking the door, I turn to him. "Who sent you?" I ask with a level gaze.

"Jameson," he sighs and I immediately nod, knowing his situation. My family is working hard to the bone just to keep me and my brother in school. Even I help out whenever they need me. But that doesn't matter.

"What did she want?" I sigh. "Some kind of… proposal ring… One you'd use to ask for June's hand in marriage," he says straight out. I nod. So all she wants is a ring? I can give her that. Pulling out a box of rings, I say, "Take one."

He seems to be taken aback by the sheer number of rings I have in the box. Of course, none of these I'd actually use to _propose_ to her, but it'll have to suffice. Jameson is one annoying chairman, after all. I pity him for having to work for her like this, but he needs to stay at school.

He's got potential, as far as I can see.

He takes one of a simple design. The only one that I made to fit her ring finger, but she refuses it, saying that she doesn't want any ring. Brother Metias, on the other hand, was furious when he saw how simple the design is.

It's only got white stones on every one millimeter of the ring. The ring itself is just metal, made to look like a ring. It is beautiful, but very plain, and now I realize why they rejected it so furiously.

"This one should suffice," he says gently, as if talking to a little brother. "Thanks for your cooperation," he says and walks away. I wonder what that is for?

Thomas

I barely made it in time. Just as I had stepped into my room, the door downstairs opened with a bang. What was weird to me was the fact that there were no shouting's, and that there was only one pair of footsteps.

Hiding the ring in a safe place, I quickly changed into my punching bag outfit, just in time for my mom to come in, waves of angry pheromones making me dizzy. What did I do wrong this time?

I braced myself for another lashing.

* * *

I turned to face the clock; 4 AM. It may be early, but it's the time I was usually up and ready to go to school. But no. It's not that I don't want to get up. It's that I couldn't. I suspected a broken rib and leg, seeing how it hurt real badly.

There's no one I can truly rely on at times like this, so I strenuously went ahead and grabbed my phone to text Metias. I couldn't call, my voice was way too hoarse from the screams last night. Yes, it was painful enough for me to scream in pain.

To: Metias Iparis  
Sorry, I'm taking a leave from school for a few days.  
Thomas

I sighed and placed my cell phone on my table, thinking about the excuse I can use this time. _My relative died? My relative getting married? A fever—_ no, bad idea. He'd definitely come and visit. Death and marriage could only let me leave for a few days at most. Probably three or four.

But then what? A broken rib and leg don't heal that easily. Plus, even though a broken rib can be covered up if I stand straight, I couldn't bend or do sudden movements. And because of that, I can't cover up my leg (wrap it with splinters, put on supporter) because that would cause me to _bend._

I groaned in frustration. That's when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID hoping that it would be Metias. But it wasn't. Picking it up, I sighed.

"Hello, Chairman Jameson?"

"Did you get the ring?" she asked, straight to the point like always. "I did, but I can't go to school," I said. "Why?" she snapped.

Why was she in such a bad mood?

"Broken rib and leg, can't move much," I said honestly. She was silent for a moment. She knew my living conditions, and she knew that my parents wouldn't stop the abuse, even if I was bedridden with more than a few broken bones.

"Get to school within three days," she hissed before clicking the phone off. I sighed and almost put the phone down when another call came in. Without checking the caller ID, I answered it, and with an annoyed tone, "Yes, yes, I'll be back at school within three days."

"… Why do you sound so angry?"

Oh crap. It's Met.

"Ah, sorry, sorry… I thought you're Jameson," I said, forcing a laugh. But that proved to be more painful than I expected. "Are you all right?" he asked me in that worried tone that I'd come to adore. It always hurt me far more when he used that tone, though. Huh, contradictory...

It always reminded me of when I'm pitied because that person saw that I got reprimanded when I did something wrong. By that person, I meant anyone other than Metias. I can't let him see my flaws, you see.

"I'm alright," I sighed, a hand over my broken rib. It was a moment later when he suddenly sounded as if he snapped, "No you're not." I widened my eyes, even though he can't see, and let out a small laugh. Bad move. It hurt like hell.

I growled. "Then don't use that tone when you're speaking to me." I could imagine him flinch when I said those words. Then came a guilty silence and I felt worse than before. "Sorry," he whispered. "It's… It's okay," I said and waited for him to break the silence.

When he didn't say anything, I said, "Met, sorry, but I… I need to go. Chairman Jameson already knows that I won't be at school for a few days, so…"

"I understand. Judging from your voice, I guess you have a fever," he chuckled and I froze. Shoot, I forgot about my hoarse voice. "I'll be visiting you after school, alright?" he said and didn't wait for an answer. My rejection was caught in my throat and I clicked my phone off.

He might've been into my house before, but that was, once again, when my parents were saner. The house was cleaner and more organized. Seeing how it went last night, I just knew that he'd think that a burglar broke into my house and trashed the whole place while I was asleep.

Ignoring the searing pain, I got up and grabbed a broom.

* * *

It was a good thing that my mom, at least, remembered to fill up the fridge every once a few weeks. When I went to the kitchen and made myself something, and judging by the looks of it, they were almost rotten.

I quickly made porridge and poured water into milk powder, to help with my calcium needs, seeing the broken bones and all. I went to my room (curse my room for being upstairs) and started to eat like a good boy I am.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in my table and opening a book. It was still 12 PM, so it wasn't until four more hours 'till Metias came.

Time flew by, and I glanced at the clock. It was already three in the afternoon and I closed the book in hand before climbing into my bed. I closed my eyes until I heard a knock on the door. "Must be Met—" I tried to get up, but it seems like pain had chosen the worst possible time to revive itself inside me.

I groaned in pain waited until it went away. I took short, labored breaths before the moment passed. Easing myself into my bed, I wiped the beads of sweat on my forehead and covered myself with my blanket. Maybe I should just ignore him?

I won't be healing by three days, at this rate. The door suddenly burst open, making me flinch. Another bad move. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain before I sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that," I said angrily towards the Metias who looked worried as hell.

He closed the door with a slam and I could feel anger pheromones radiating from him. I willed him to calm down, and he seemed to relax just a little. "Sorry," he said, sitting in my chair, dropping his bag under the table. "You were letting out distressed signals, so I just…"

"Distressed signals?" I asked, trying to get up, only to get pushed back down by him. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he said and leaned on the table, his eyes going over my whole body. I tried to keep my blush at bay, until he sent me a gentle smile, which just made it come out anyway. "Have you eaten?" he asked and I shook my head. "Not since lunch."

"Then it's a good thing I bought this on the way," he said with a smile, taking out some of those luxurious Japanese-style lunch boxes. I got up a little and reached over to accept his offer, but he quickly pulled it away from my reach.

"Not this time, you're not," he said sternly. I frowned in confusion and he laughed. Opening the lunch box, he held out a spoonful of rice and fried shrimp—it seemed—and said, "Aah."

I frowned even more, my blush getting deeper as I realized what he was trying to do. "You're feeding me?" I asked matter-of-factly. "Of course I am," he huffed. "You're sick!"

"… No I'm not," I said quietly. I admit, I do like the attention he was giving me, but not when I'm like this. "Come on, aah," he ordered me, and I reluctantly complied, accepting the spoonful he offered me. A few spoonful's later, the box was empty, and I let out a contented sigh.

Putting away the empty lunch box, he then sat next to me on my bed, making me lean into him. I winced a little as my rib brushed him, and he looked at me strangely. "Sorry, Thomas," he said, and I barely realized what he was doing until his finger brushed my chest ever so lightly, which made me shudder in delight.

Except when he brushed over my broken rib, that is. I heard him growl deeply and I cracked open one eye to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me that you have a broken rib?" he asked sadly. "Why would I?" was an answer I wanted to say, but I knew it would hurt him terribly, so I stayed silent.

"Thomas," he said soothingly. My heart tugged at my conscience to tell him everything, but I kept my mouth shut. No way would I tell him what happened. I shook my head. He sighed. "Are there any other injuries?" he asked.

I could imagine the very wrong conclusions he was making in his head. A fight, an accident, something that happened when doing Jameson's order… The first one would be the closest, but he'd think it would have an involvement with the Colonies kids… probably.

I shook my head. He narrowed his eyes. Damn, why's he sharp today of all days? He then pulled off my blankets and trailed his light feather touch all over my body. I tried to get up and push him away, but he said in a very demanding voice, "Don't move."

I had no choice but to comply. I tried to hide my flinch when his finger brushed over my broken leg, but as I said, he was sharper today (out of all days that he could be sharp enough to notice my feelings for him).

"A broken leg and a broken rib. What else?" he asked, a growl evident in his tone. I shrugged and he seemed to accept it this time. He then pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "What are you doing?" I asked, starting to panic.

"I'm calling an ambulance. I'm not letting you—hello?" He then stepped out of my room and I sighed in relief. It's just a hospital, nothing to worry about. A few minutes later an ambulance came and put me into a stretcher, carrying me into the car and off we went to the hospital.

* * *

Metias visited me almost every day, sometimes bringing Day and June. It took me three weeks before the doctor discharged me, telling me to take it easy because a newly healed rib is still weak and that I need to watch my step, seeing my crutch and all.

"That's good," Metias said, walking me back to my house. "What is?" I asked, still trying to get used to the foot crutch. My foot would take longer to heal, the doctor said, because it's been broken several times already. Metias sent me a glare when he knew, and I willed him to calm down again with a sigh.

"We avoided near death, you know?"

"How come?" I asked, not really catching his meaning. "A broken rib may cause death. Didn't you know?" I nodded. "I knew, but mine wasn't that severe anyways," I said, still not catching his drift. He gave me an unimpressed look—which sort of broke my heart, because it made me feel as if I didn't do enough to make him happy—and ruffled my hair like I was a child.

"Something small, if you take it too lightly, can actually become really big," he told me, and I nodded, not quite getting his concern. "Which means," he said, stepping in front of me, "that if you have any kind of problems, _any_ at all, tell me."

I nodded. Not like I'd do that anyways, since the problem had started since before we became friends. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as if reading my thoughts. In my mind right now was the fact that he looked much like his sister when he did that.

"Do you understand?" he said, making me take a step back. He was letting out this Alpha-only pheromones that can make any Beta or Omega submit to him, and I felt as if I shrunk. But I kept my poker face carefully controlled and nodded.

"Now, tell me, why are you letting out distressed signals?" he asked outright. I was taken aback. "I'm not," I said truthfully. He frowned as if scrutinizing me, and I shrunk further away from him, before he gave me a light smile.

"Of course you're not," he nodded and led me back to my house once more.

Once I was at the front gates of my house, I thanked him and opened the gate. "Wait," Metias told me, and I turned, and found myself in warm arms, embracing me. For once, I felt safe.

"Remember," he said, and I heard him inhale my scent gland, making me shudder, "tell me if there's anything wrong… _Anything at all,_ okay?"

I took a deep breath, smelling apples and grapes on him and nodded a little. If I nod any more than that, then I'd be burying myself in the crook of his neck. I let an arm wrap around him as much as I can, returning his hug, before actually separating.

"Good night," he said and walked away. I whimpered when I saw his back retreating, walking further and further away from me. But I steeled myself for what's yet to come.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys… That was sort of… yeah? I wanted to make Metias push Thomas down, right then and there DX but I guess that'll have to wait. ;) So, what did you guys think? I'm trying to keep the pacing slow here DX**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


End file.
